Potential of anything
by Scarlett-kiss
Summary: the story through the eyes of a S.i.T, takes place season seven. just before Caleb arrives


Just as I was about to pick up an empty glass from a random I was knocked onto the floor, I muttered something to the person who had knocked it over, but he didn't hear me, although I didn't expect him too, the music was as loud as ever, even if I had have shouted what id said he still wouldn't have grasped it. I glanced around looking for some more glasses to collect, noticing a few bottles left on the floor for anyone to knock over, rolling my eyes I began to walk over tot hem, while passing a group of oldish men I felt their eyes on me, I looked to the floor, an my arm was grabbed, as I turned I realised it was one of them trying to get me to dance with them, because im not used to the attention I blushed and looked to the floor, luckily he was too drunk to keep a grip on my arm, and I was able to pull away and made my way to the bar.

"I saw that" Sean, my best friend was looking at me disapprovingly. "I wish you would take some form of self defence classes, I get worried about you." 

"I will, when im not so shy" Looking up from the dishwasher that I was loading and smiled. He shook his head and began to speak again

"Tell ya what. I'll collect the glasses tonight"

"Oooh thank you Seany" 

"If…there's an if girly. You go and speak to that guy over there, he seems to know you, knows you name." I glanced across to the direction he was looking, I didn't recognise anyone, there were a few regulars, but none who knew me, or my name for that matter. There was one man stood at the bar, he looked very out of place, wearing a suit, and tie. It wasn't the normal outfit to wear to a club.

"Him?" Sean nodded "never seen him before in my life"

"Well its either speak to him for five minutes, or collect glasses all night, your choice." I rolled my eyes, and agreed.

"Would you like anything?" I asked as politely as I could without shouting.

"Are you Paige Tiernan? " he asked in a very distinguishable London accent.

"Yes…who wants to know?

"I'm Mr. Cromwell, I've been sent here to find you. You're needed at the hellmouth."

"The what-mouth? Is this Sean's idea of a joke?" he looked at me puzzled.

"Well I need you to come as soon as possible. You're from a line of vampire slayers" he must have noticed the look on my face as he began to speak again. "Vampires, Zombies, demons…they're all real, and it is your destiny to rid the world of them."

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person, I have no destiny, I'm just a shy girl, who has to put herself through university by working this crumby job. Oh and throw the fact im an orphan in there, and im pretty destiny-less." I began to walk away. On the other side of the bar, he walked parallel to me.

"I know how your parents died, as do you, but you never told anyone did you? Not even him." He said looking at Sean who was on his way back to the bar. "You have twelve hours to decide to come with me, or the Bringers will kill you. Here's my number" With that he left. Sean reached the bay as my eyes were filling up

"Paige what's wrong? What did he say to you?" I ran past him, out of the bar and into the back room. I heard him shout to the other barmaids, telling them he was going out back. He walked in to the room where I was and closed the door behind him. I was sat about 3 feet away from him, on a small stool trying to make myself not cry.

"Paige, tell me what's wrong please." I looked up, and with a fake smile I assured him I was ok. Although he saw through my lie, and façade.

"Girly, I've known you for almost forever, and you have lived with me for fifteen years. I know when you lie." Looking up at him, with one single tear trickling down my face, I wiped it away.

"Why did you never ask me what happened to my mum and dad? No one has ever asked me. When I came to live with you and your mum and dad, it wasn't mentioned once, like it never happened." The look in his face was a look of concern and hurt.

"How were any of us meant to ask you something like that? You were six when it happened, I was only seven. I didn't know what was happening either and I suppose, as we got older, I figured if you had wanted to talk about it you would have. What's brought all this up anyway? Did he know them?" looking back at the floor, I took a deep breathe, for the first time I was about to tell someone what had happened that night.

"On the day they died, I came over to yours, and we played 'Hungry Hippos' and you won." He smiled at me and came and sat next to me on another stool that was against the wall.

"I remember that, you went in a mood, and lost one of the balls under the sofa, we had to find it before fluffy ate it."

"Yeah that's right, well to get me out of my little mood, your mum said I could watch anything I wanted to, and I chose 'Sleeping Beauty' but you being you, didn't have it, so I ran next door, to mine. And well that's when it happened."

"I do remember that, you left, but didn't come back, dad went to see if everything was ok, but that's all I remember"

"I saw it happen, they didn't just die, they were killed. The people who did it didn't see me though, I hid under the stairs, I remember hearing a bang, as if someone was trying to get in the house, then there was a girls voice and some sounds like fighting, and that's it, there was nothing after that till your dad came." I looked up, as Sean put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetie, I didn't know" i smiled at him, as he rubbed my shoulder.

"It's ok, feels good to tell someone, well that man out there. He knew, there is no possible way he could know unless he himself had been there, or someone he knew was there. He told me I have to leave here, or some 'Bringers' will kill me, that it's my destiny to fight."

"Ah. Destiny, I think you might have been too young to remember this, but your mum had been on T.V for some reason. And you came running up to me, saying it 'I'm going to be famous, my mummy was on T.V so its my destiny to as well' I don't even think you knew what destiny was, but you believed it so much, after your parents died, you changed so much, maybe that wasn't your destiny, and this is."

"I'd have to leave tomorrow"

"Well that just means we have to spend from now and then making the most of your time here then doesn't it…" he jabbed me in my side knowing I was ticklish there, I jumped away, forgetting I was on the worlds smallest stood and landed on the floor, getting up I hit him lightly on his arm, he stopped and looked at me, before pulling me into a hug. 

"As long as you don't forget me."

"Couldn't if I tried… you have traumatised me enough through the years even repression couldn't get rid of you boy-o" he tried to jab me again, but I moved out of his reach. I opened the door back onto the club and got on with work again. About twenty minutes before the end of the night, we had stopped serving and were cleaning. I was stood loading the glass washer, when I was being pulled; looking up I saw it was Sean. 

"Come on you have worked here for over a year now and have never once danced" looking mortified, I tried to pull away but it was no use.

The next morning I woke to see the sun shining through the bedroom window onto me.

"Morning!" I heard a familiar voice say, I pulled the quilt over my head and tried to rid myself of the blinding light.

"Come on its already late… do you know when this man is coming for you?"

"No…" I said it must have sounded muffled as the quilt was pulled away from me, and Sean jumped onto the bed.

"Well… we gotta get you packed I suppose" groaning I sat up, and looked around the room, seeing all the stuff that I had gathered through the years. I saw a huge suitcase by the bed.

"Suppose I only gotta take what's necessary." he must have noticed the sad look on my face.

"Well it will all be here when you come back."

"Its so far though, I've never left Glasgow in my whole life, and now im going to…where was it he said? Sunnyville? Sunny… Sunnydale, that was it… I don't even know where that is… yet im going there."

Packing was a slow, and painful chore, having to chose what to take, and what to leave, then there was the fact I didn't know if where I was going was hot or cold, so no idea on the clothes front. I was almost finished when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" I heard Sean shout from downstairs, where he had been getting some things of mine from downstairs. After a few minutes I heard him shouting upstairs, "Paige… It's time." Picking up my suitcase, I looked around the room one last time. Sean came up and took the case from me. I saw Mr. Cromwell stood at the door. He saw me looking.

"I'll give you two a moment." He took the suitcase from Sean as we came to the bottom of the stairs, picking up the suitcase with a little difficulty; he looked back at me and rolled his eyes, before making a comment about girls and their clothes.

"Well… I suppose this is it then, seems weird"

"Your telling me, I figured I'd always be stuck with you."

"Hey! Your gonna miss me"

"Well yeah, anyway…I suppose id better be off, ill phone you when I get to wherever it is im going, and check your emails, im sure ill find a computer there."

"Will do." I turned to leave, feeling slightly upset but not wanting it to show. "Paige… Don't do anything stupid, like die or something." Turning round I half smiled.

"I'll try I promise." And I left.

The car ride took forever, we were driving from Scotland to Heathrow, and it turns out he was a slow driver, having music play also distracted him.

After driving all day, and most of the evening, and stopping at five service stations we finally arrived at the airport, my legs felt funny as I got out of the car. Taking my suitcase out of the trunk, and a small briefcase Mr. Cromwell led me inside the building. 

"I've got to make a phone call, sit here and don't move, or talk to anyone."

"I can't even buy a magazine?"

"No…its too dangerous for you to wander off on your own." He began to walk away, not hearing me mutter to myself that buying a magazine wouldn't count as wandering away when the shop was only twenty feet away.

I became lost in a daze of boredom and only came crashing back to reality when I heard my name being called.

"Paige, get your stuff we have to leave now… there is another I have to get. Before its too late."

"Another what? You're going to make me sit in that car again aren't you? I call the back seat, at least I can move my legs then."

"Yes. Very well. Come on, we must hurry!" I stood up, and struggled with my suitcase, Mr. Cromwell must have noticed this because he took it off me, and handed me his suitcase.

After driving around for two hours we came to a university. It was an old building that looked like it had been renovated to seem modern.

"Do I have to come? Can't a stay here?"

"No… they might come while your alone." Rolling my eyes, I followed him into the building, and up what seemed like hundreds of stairs.

"I can't see why we couldn't have took the lift."

"The exercise will do you good." We turned the corner and there sat a girl, my age, maybe a little older. She had noticed us, but was pretending not to have seen us. Mr. Cromwell introduced us both he already seemed to know her, she was called Hope apparently, he led us all into an office, and there he explained to her what was happening. Every so often I would nod to what he was saying, but most of what he said was the first time I had heard of any of this. The thought of demons roaming around, some just like normal people freaked me out. A thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Hey are witches real?" he looked at me as if I was stupid, Hope watched his reaction with wide eyes.

"Yes, they are real. In fact you will be in league with a very powerful one when you arrive." A smile grew across my face.

"Cool…" he began to stand, giving Hope the option to leave with us, she didn't seem to hesitate. There was nothing keeping her here.

**

That was the first chapter… let me know what you think.


End file.
